Closer
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta slowly get together...At times hes a real jerk..then at times he can be nice Rated R for my bad mouth
1. Default Chapter

It was around 11 p.m at night in the emorium of Capsole Corp, and it was mostly quiet to say the least...The only sounds that were being made were the light hums of the Gravitation Room, and of a t.v set that was placed somewhere in the house, on the first level.  
  
Suddenly the 'Gravity,' room turned off, and Vegeta emerged from it tattered as always. He walked through the house until he came to the livingroom.  
  
Once in the livingroom he looked around. The television was on, and Bulma Brief was asleep on the couch, and all the blankets that were supposedly on her now layed in a leap on the floor.  
  
Now he had two options here: one wake her up, and send her off to sleep in her room so he could sleep there, or two: let her sleep there, and let her bitch in the morning about now waking her up, and letting her sleep in the cold livingroom all night.  
  
Just the though of his second option made his ears her. He rubbed at the fake pain.  
  
Finally, he decided he would wake her up before taking a shower. He walked over to the couch, and nudged her shoulder roughly.  
  
She lifted her head lightly, but still kept her eyes closed.  
  
Vegeta looked at her with a confused look.  
  
She rubbed her eyes then opened them. "What do you want Vegeta," she questioned, and layed down her head again.  
  
"Go to bed," he said, but not in his usual growly, grumpy way...it was sorta calm, as he made his way upstairs.  
  
In a tired voice Bulma screamed,"I'm watching a movie, and this is my house." She picked the blankets up off the floor, and threw them over her head going back to sleep.  
  
Twenty-minutes later Vegeta came back downstairs, and saw that Bulma was still asleep on the couch. He walked over to her silently, and picked her up gently. The blankets fell onto the floor forgotten.  
  
He carried her upstairs, and opened her bedroom door, and entered. He walked over to her bed, and set her down.....set her down... 'Damn, why is she so clingy,' growled Vegeta agrily in his head.  
  
After a few more short attempts he gave up, and lied down next with her on his bed, bringing the blanket around the two of them.  
  
'Damnit! I have gotten as soft as Kakkrot. (sp?) I've been here to long....once I've become Super-Sayian I wil........' his thoughts were cut short when he felt something hit his shoulder. His gaze shifted downward where he saw that she had made a pillow out of his shoulder.  
  
'Why can't I just get up, and leave. Damnit!' "You better keep your big mouth shut." With that he rested his head against hers falling asleep.  
  
The next morning the sun shined brightly through the windows of capsule as everything began to awake, and start anew. Capsule Corp was awaking, with the fresh smells of breakfast coming down from the kitchen.  
  
"Yamcha, why don't you go wake up Bulma," said Mrs. Brief in a to- happy good mood in the morning.(I can't be happy in the morning..only one thing on my mind "SLEEP.")  
  
"Sure," he said and left the livingroom. He walked upstairs, and without permission; without warning he opened the door.  
  
"BULMA," Yamucha yelled at the display that was set infront of him.  
  
Since last night Vegeta had now wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist, and she was snugged against his chest...but right when Yamucha yelled Bulma awaked in the akward postion. She looked to the door, then screamed.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Vegeta yelled, and sat up. He sensed Yamucha, and smirked.  
  
"Bulma, I can't believe you," he said digust taking off.  
  
"Yamucha," she called out, but it was to late. She turned back to Vegeta,"You sick bastard," she then bursted into tears.  
  
He put a hand over her mouth. "Listen here, I wouldn't be the one assuming things around here, alright...Your the one who wouldn't stop clinging to me, while I tried to put you to bed. I could have left you on the couch, and watched you bitch in the morning, but I didn't." He took his hand away.  
  
"Oh," she looked down at the blanket,"Now how will I explain this to Yamucha."  
  
"You explain nothing to him," he stood up, and began towards the door. "He sleeps with women on a daily bases," and with that he went downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
"YOUR LYING,"she yelled in vain, cause he didn't hear him.  
  
"Vegeta, darling did you see Bulma upstairs," Bunny questioned.  
  
Vegeta gave her a 'your still perky in the morning, im not a morning person, so lay off my back,' and said in a low, yet calm growl," No."  
  
"Ok... BULMA,"she scremaed loudly.  
  
Vegeta instanly put his hands to his ears, annoyed.  
  
A few seconds later Bulma came into the kitchen, and sat down. "Sorry, mom I'm just a little tired this morning," she said, and stretched her arms out.  
  
Bunny set the food on the table, and everyone began to eat. It was a silent, ackward, breakfast.  
  
"Oh, Bulma dear, I forgot to tell you, but me, and your father are going out of town for about a week," Bunny informed.  
  
"Why," she questioned.  
  
"Well one of our other establishments has had a huge maufuction causing blacks outs to the area, and they requested that your father,and I go, and fix it."  
  
"Have fun," she said, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Whenever her parents go, and fix other peoples mistakes it was usually very boring. It was sometimes one of the stupidest mistakes a person could make, but some people weren't genious; now were they?  
  
After breakfast Vegeta locked himself up in his prison, while Bulma waved off(said good-bye) to her parents, and went into her lab.  
  
She began to work on one of her newest inventions. It was a motion ball. It was meant for kids. Basically when you played with it, and you throw it to far, you can track it down. Not her best, I know...but its something the kids could actually use this time.  
  
She took her philip screwdriver, and fastened a screw, when suddenly the inside crack, and split in half. She threw it on the desk.  
  
"I give up," she said running a hand through her hair. She picked up the phone on her desk, and dialed a certain persons number.  
  
Ring....Ring..  
  
Ring....Ring..  
  
"Hello," questioned a female voice on the other end.  
  
"I must have the wrong number," Bulma said ready to hand up, and redial again.  
  
"Who are you looking for," she questioned.  
  
"A person named Yamucha," she said, picking up a screw off her desk, and aiming for the garbage can.  
  
"Hes here, may I ask who are you," she questioned.  
  
"I'm his sister," she lyed, then continued,"Who are you."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend," she then put the phone away from her ear, and Bulma could hear her yell to Yamucha.  
  
"I don't have a girlfi..." Yamacha stopped short in his tracks. Man was he toast!....  
  
"Hello," he said causually into the phone.  
  
"DON'T YOU HELL ME. I THOUGHT YOU SAID NEVER AGAIN. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU...I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME," Bulma yelled into the phone.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU WITH THAT BASTARD VEGETA,"he yelled back.  
  
"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM, HE BRO-," she didn't want to finish her sentence because Vegeta said before to not tell him anything.  
  
"SEE YOU DID," he yelled.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T TRUST ME," she yelled into the phone, "YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T TRUST YOU....," she paused for a moment, pondering her next statement. "I never wanna see you again..its over, and don't you dare try to get me again. I will never want another thing to do with you," with that she hung up.  
  
She rested her head on her arm, and chucked the screw at the wall, not looking at its direction.  
  
.....  
  
When she didn't hear it clang against the wall, or the floor, she looked up, and found Vegeta standing there with the screw in his hand.  
  
"How did you get in here," she questioned covering her face with her hands, trying very hard not to cry.  
  
"Your piece of junk broke down again, and besides wha fun would it be if I couldn't annoy you," he said, and walked over to her.  
  
When she didn't give a response he put a ear by her, and heard a soft whimper.  
  
"Listened to my advise, I see," he said looking at the tools on the far wall.  
  
He suddenly felt something attact to his stomach. He looked down, ans sure enough Bulma had clinged to him again.  
  
He pushed her off, "Women get over your self, and fix my gravity machine," he said then left back upstairs.  
  
She rested her head on the table again, and cryed. 


	2. 2

He pushed her off, "Women get over your self, and fix my gravity machine," he said then left back upstairs.  
  
She rested her head on the table again, and cried. ____________________________________________________  
  
"Asshole," she said, and beagn to dry her eyes. "I have nothing better to do," she said to herself, and stood up. She went into the tool storage room, and looked around for the tools she would be needing to fix 'his precious machine,' with. She looked to the usually spot, and didn't see them there.  
  
'I remember putting them back.....oh my father must've taken them,' she thought then went upstairs. She looked at the clock, and noticed it was 3:00 p.m.  
  
She went into the livingroom, and noticed that Vegeta was doing push- ups on the livingroom floor. She took a seat on the floor, and watched.  
  
'1,2,3........................54,55,56,' she mentally counted in her head. 'He does them as if they are nothin.  
  
"Women," he called out looking at her.  
  
'I couldn't do push-ups, well I could, but not for that long,' she continued to be off in her own little world.  
  
"BULMA," he yelled snapping her back to reality.  
  
"What do you want," she questioned still mad at him.  
  
The reason she was mad, was because he pushed her away, when she really want him to confort her...She didn't like him like that...it was just that she needed someone at the moment, and he wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
"Sit on my back," he commanded.  
  
"Why," she looked at him curiously, and he sat down with his legs stretched out.  
  
"Cause," he said.  
  
She looked at him oddly, and decided to. He layed down, and she sat crossed leg on his back. He began to do push-ups.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5........78,79,80," she counted outloud.  
  
She loved the way his muscles contrast against one, another as he was doing push-ups.  
  
"You better fix the gravity machine," he said between breaths.  
  
"I can't, my father took all the tools with him,"she said. She fell off his back with a 'thud.' He stood up. "You almost squashed me," he said trying to get under her skin, and knew very well that he could.  
  
"I am not fat," she said storming upstairs.  
  
He chuckled. 'Shit, I can't train for a while,' he growled, and decided to go take a shower before dinner.  
  
~!!~!~~  
  
Vegeta came downstair a half hour later, and went into the kitchen. Bulma had made dinner, and was sitting down. He took a seat, and began to eat.  
  
He looked at Bulma, and saw that she was only picking at a salad.  
  
"Your not fat," he said suddenly.  
  
"I know," she said solumly, and ate a tomato out of her salad.  
  
"Your underweight...if thats all you eat your gonna end up sick women," he yelled.  
  
...  
  
Silence fell over the two.  
  
"Get over that ass you call a boyfriend," he said standing up. He walked over to the livingroom entrance. He lowed his voice, and said,"You can do better."  
  
She looked at the doorway for a moment.  
  
She actually began to eat.  
  
After she finished washing the dishes, she looked at the clock, and noticed that it was 8:00.  
  
Suddenly something white at the side of her eye caught her attention.  
  
"Its snowing," she exclained happily.  
  
She went off to take a shower.  
  
After her shower, since it was snowing she decided to watch t.v. for the rest of the night. She turned off all the lights upstairs, and in the kitchen.  
  
She went into the livingroom, and saw that the t.v was off, and Vegeta was asleep on the couch. she went over to the t.v set, and turned it on. Then she went over to her mothers afghan rack, and took off three.  
  
She went over to the couch, set them on the rest.  
  
"Vegeta," she yelled in whisper shaking his shoulder roughly.  
  
"What," he growled.  
  
"Move over, I would like to sit on the couch," she said.  
  
Vegeta moved against the back of the couch, and patted the available spot next to him.  
  
"I meant your feet," she said a little bit embaressed.  
  
"Women, I won't bite," he said with a smirk.  
  
Giving up, she gathered the blankets, and layed down next to him.  
  
Surprising he wrapped the blankets around the both of them, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "See," he said.  
  
"Why are you nice when you want to be," she questioned.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," he said with his smirk still plastered to his face.  
  
"Whatever," she said, adn they both watched t.v. 


End file.
